Engel des Todes
by angele483
Summary: Bill, un garçon qui a vécut tant de chose, c'est forgé une carapace. Il ne supporte personne... Il se drogue, boit... il se détruit petit a petit... Sauf qu'un soir l'ange de la mort vient lui rendre visite...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Angele483

**Titre** : Engel des Todes (Ange de la mort)

**Diclaimer** : Pour l'instant il n'y a queBill et Tom et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Note**: Ben j'ai pas encore écrit beaucoup de chapitre mais j'ai plusieurs idées pour cette fic… Par contre je ne connais pas sa durée de vie…

**Prologue**

Bill Kaulitz est un jeune homme profondément détestable. Il est le fils de l'homme le plus riche d'Allemagne. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir, il le sait et il s'en sert. Aujourd'hui, il fête ses 18 ans et comme toujours, il est insupportable avec tout le monde. Il n'aime personne a part lui et en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son entourage.

Vous vous dites certainement qu'il aime être méchant, que ce gamin est pourri gâté, que vous ne pourriez pas le supporter?

Et pourtant, vous réagiriez pareil si vous aviez vécut la moindre souffrance qu'il a enduré.

Il s'est construit une carapace, un mur en béton pour se protéger du monde extérieur qu'il considère à présent comme son plus grand ennemi.

Il ne vit plus, il s'est mis à boire, a fumer, a se droguer. Sa seule occupation désormais, c'est d'attendre.

Quime direz-vous?

Il attend une personne qui le comprendra sans le juger, une personne capable de faire fondre la glace qui emprisonne son cœur et l'empêche de vivre, une personne qui lui montrera que même si le monde est rempli de souffrance, il mérite qu'on y attache une importante.

Mais pour lui, le monde est cruel, le fait qu'il soit renfermé, qu'il déteste tout le monde et son look hors du commun l'exclu de la société dans laquelle il vit et dans laquelle il est né. Mais peut importe qu'on le rejette, il s'en fout, toutes ces personnes qui le juge ne lui font pas peur. Le grand Bill Kaulitz n'a peur de rien, sauf de...la mort…

Et c'est ce jour, jour de son 18ème anniversaire que fait son entrée, un jeune homme mystérieux… l'ange de la mort…

OoOoOoO

Alors vos réactions? Est-ce que je continu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Bon on va essayer de faire quelque chose de cette fic!! J'aime bien ce que j'ai fait pour l'instant! u.u nan je ne me lance pas des fleurs ! C'est juste que j'ai tendance à avoir horreur de lire ce que j'ai écrit . Donc voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

OoOoOoOo

La vie de Bill n'est pas toute rose. Il voit très peu son père qui est tout le temps en train de chercher un moyen de gagner toujours plus d'argent. Quand à sa mère, elle est morte quand il était tout jeune. Il ignore les circonstances de sa mort et personne ne veut lui répondre. Comme si le fait d'en parler rappelait trop de souvenirs. Pourtant Bill veut savoir, il en a besoin. Il doit comprendre.

Quand il croise son père, les rares fois où il rentre, la discussion qu'ils entament tout les deux finit toujours très rapidement en dispute lorsque Bill parle de sa mère. Et comme toutes les fois Bill part dans sa chambre. Le lendemain quand il se lève, son père n'est plus la, mais sur la table trône un billet de 500€. Généralement, il le prend. Mais l'amour d'un fils ne s'achète pas, il se gagne. Et s'il faisait un peu plus attention à Bill, s'il été beaucoup plus présent pour lui alors il aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passerai ce soir là, il l'aurait certainement empêché. Maintenant c'est trop tard…

Nous sommes le 1er septembre 2007 et aujourd'hui notre jeune brun a 18 ans. 18 ans sur cette pauvre petite planète, 18 ans à se poser des questions, 18 ans sans réponses.

Il est allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, son MP3 dans les oreilles. Le son de Green Day résonne à fond dans les écouteurs. C'est trop fort pour ses tympans mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour ne pas entendre le silence écrasant de la maison vide. Car aujourd'hui encore, son père n'est pas là. Il passera son anniversaire seul.

A 3h de l'après midi, il décide enfin de se lever et d'aller manger un bout. Il décongèle vite fait un plat surgelé. De toute façon il ne le finira pas alors pourquoi s'embêterait t-il a cuisiné ou pire à demander à son propre cuisinier? Il respecte un minimum les gens même s'il ne le montre pas.

18 heures; il ère dans les rues, sans savoir quoi faire, ni où aller. Il traverse un pont, s'y arrête, s'approche du bord et se penche. Il sait qu'il ne sautera pas. Il n'en a pas le courage. S'il meurt, ce ne sera pas lui qui en aura décidé. Ce ne sera que le hasard…

20 heures; il commence à faire froid et il décide de rentrer après être passé prendre sa dose habituelle, dans une ruelle sombre. Et oui, il se drogue, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour oublier et faire semblant d'être heureux. Sa drogue, il se la paye grâce à l'argent que son père lui donne.

21 heures; allongé sur son lit, toujours la musique à fond, il serre un élastique autour de son bras. Il attend quelques minutes, le temps de faire ressortir la veine. Il injecte doucement à l'aide de la seringue, le produit nocif. Il se sent planer, il n'est plus seul…

22 heures; toujours les mêmes gestes. Il se sent bien même s'il sait que la dose est beaucoup trop élevée…. Mais il a besoin de ce produit et encore plus aujourd'hui…

22 heures 10; son cœur s'accélère, il a du mal à respirer…

22 heures 11; son corps tente d'enlever la toxine de son sang, en vain…

22 heures 12; il se met à saigner du nez et crache du sang, il n'arrive toujours pas a reprendre son souffle…

22 heures 13; il voit sa mère et son père devant lui, il sait que c'est une hallucination. C'est la fin…

22 heures 14; il espère qu'il manquera à son père ou à une personne. Il est heureux, il va revoir sa mère…

22 heures 15; il ne bouge plus. Son pouls a cessé de battre…

22 heures 16; Bill Kaulitz est cliniquement mort…

22 heures 17; un jeune homme apparait…

OoOoOoOo

Alors vous en pensez quoi!

Je voudrais aussi dire merci a Marie pour sa rewiev. Ravie que ma fic te plaise!


End file.
